


No Good

by theautumnpoet



Category: Karneval
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Erotica, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theautumnpoet/pseuds/theautumnpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akari messed up in the battle of Merumerai but he’s not about to give up his freedom to leave the Research Tower without a fight. He tries to convince Hirato to see things his way only to end up giving in to his own unconscious urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good

**Author's Note:**

> Just as Bad Dreams was like a secret episode of Chapter 35, this is written like it’s the secret episode of Chapter 60 and 61. Please expect that there will be hints of spoilers in this work of fanfiction.

Desperate times call for desperate measures and even if Akari knew that his excursions outside the Research Tower might be cut short because of his unauthorized dispatch of silver Yogi, he was confident that he could persuade the second ship's captain, Hirato, to forget about the whole incident. Unfortunately, Akari was finding his confidence slip the closer they were to Hirato's office. Akari had not expected that the incident in the town near Merumerai would escalate into something disastrous. He knew that talking more about Yogi’s condition was not going to put any good word for him either. He doubt that treating Gareki’s wounds would give him any profound leverage. He followed the dark haired man silently as they headed towards his office.  
  
The ship's hallway seemed bigger than the last time he remembered it. He felt uncomfortably small and guilty. He also didn't sit well with Hirato being so silent. He was too used to Hirato being snide, passive-aggressive, and impossible.  
  
"Hirato..." Akari began. "It was a necessary risk." He lengthened his strides to catch up to Hirato. "And only Yogi could have been able to stop all of us from getting killed."  
  
"I know, Doctor." Hirato stopped walking but he did not turn to look at him. "However, it does not change the fact that you, a very important part of the Research Tower, was put in danger. This matter needs further deliberation on my part and Tsukitachi's."  
  
Akari grabbed Hirato by the shoulder and forced him to turn around. "Listen! We all take calculated risks. I'm sure you understand my position and why I even considered waking him up."  
  
Hirato's brows knotted but he seemed to be considering Akari's words. After a tense silence Hirato looked at Akari, grabbed him by the shoulder, and pushed him against the door to his office. Hirato forced Akari's lips to part and sucked his tongue hard, taking Akari's breath away. "Don't ever do that again." Hirato's voice was harsh, raspy, and almost sexy.  
  
Akari found himself catching his breath while he nodded silently. He felt his cheeks burn at Hirato's touch. He felt almost rueful when Hirato pulled away and opened the door for him. However, he was not going to admit it. Never in his life.  
  
"Please, Doctor Akari. After you." Hirato bowed as he politely waited for Akari to walk into his office. Hirato closed the door behind them and offered Akari a seat. Hirato sat in front of Akari with his legs crossed and his back resting against the couch. He just stared at Akari and said nothing which was very disconcerting considering what just happened.  
  
"What?" Akari snapped.  
  
Hirato raised an eyebrow in response but said nothing.  
  
Seeing Hirato so serious was very disturbing for Akari who was used to being teased and mocked. He can't even say it's a refreshing change when the person who just gave you a torrid kiss stares at you the way Hirato was staring at him. He wasn't even sure if Hirato blinked. "Are we just going to look at each other?"  
  
A small smirk animated Hirato's face which irritated Akari even more. Shouldn’t they be at each other’s throats arguing about the incident in Merumerai? Now, he wasn't very sure why they were in his office, staring at each other as if they had all the time in the world.  
  
Akari leaned against the couch and waited. The ticking of the clock suddenly became deafening. He could even hear himself breathe. Was Hirato waiting for Tsukitachi? Was he waiting for a conversation piece? He glanced at Hirato and his blood pressure shot up. Hirato was still staring at him. He sighed.  
  
"Are we waiting for Tsukitachi?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what are we doing here?" Akari felt like he could break pencils with his bare hands.  
  
Hirato crossed his legs and leaned back. It took him a few seconds to respond but Akari wasn't quite sure he liked his response. He regretted waiting for one. "I'm not quite sure, Doctor. What would you like us to do?" Hirato slowly shrugged off his coat, loosened his tie, and took off his top hat. He relaxed as he leaned back, licked his lips, and smirked. "Doctor?"  
  
Akari cleared his throat and looked away. His cheeks burned. There was something about Hirato's necktie that made his mind wander and remember a dream he had some months ago. "About Merumerai..."  
  
"Yes, Doctor?" Akari could hear the smirk on his voice even if he wasn't looking at him.  
  
"Forget about it."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"That's an order." Akari breathed in before facing him. Somehow, he was finding it particularly difficult to look at Hirato. He wasn't sure if it was guilt or if all his fantasizing about the Second Ship’s captain was catching up to him. "I want you to omit my presence during the fight."  
  
Hirato uncrossed and crossed his legs. Akari felt distinctly self-aware. He, however, did not want to know why.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well?" Hirato echoed.  
  
"Are you going to do it?"  
  
Hirato took his glasses off and placed it on the side table. "That's a difficult request to follow, Doctor. That would imply lying to the general."  
  
"You're not technically lying. You are merely giving a report without documenting my involvement."  
  
"I'm not sure that is a very convincing argument, Doctor."  
  
Akari sighed. "There is a lot at stake if I cannot leave the Tower. You know that well, Hirato."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"So?"  
  
Hirato's sudden pensiveness really didn't sit well with Akari. It made him even harder to read. It made him even more aware of his supposed non-existent attraction towards him. When Hirato finally moved, Akari had to consciously stop himself from swallowing at the sight of Hirato's crotch. The second' ship's captain was annoyingly too relaxed after all of them nearly met their demise. He hated Hirato even more for spreading his legs in front of him.  
  
"I am not thoroughly convinced that allowing you further access outside the Research Tower has more merit than keeping you inside the Tower. However, perhaps you can try and convince me further of its advantages."  
  
Akari could only gawk at the man's audacity. Did Hirato just suggest that he beg? His ears burned in embarrassment but he would be damned if he was the only one feeling discomfort in this not-supposed-to-be awkward discussion. He crossed his arms. "How would you want me to convince you, Hirato?"  
  
"How would you want to convince me, Doctor?"  
  
All of Akari's blood rushed down to his crotch. His mind was attacked by different types of dirty thoughts revolving around wiping the wry smirk off of Hirato's face, grabbing his offending necktie, and forcing him to groan and scream in absolute pleasure. His hands twitched. His whole body twitched.  
  
"Are you all right, Doctor?" Hirato was on his feet, his arm stretched to Akari's direction, his hand gently cupping Akari's neck. The only thing that was separating them was the coffee table. The damned coffee table.  
  
Something mischievous overcame the good Doctor. The situation was just begging for it, he rationalized. Akari grabbed Hirato's necktie and pulled him onto the table as Akari caught his lips. "You won't be too difficult to convince, will you?" He whispered against Hirato's lips as he forced Hirato to his knees with a sharp tug of his tie.  
  
Hirato smirked, "Maybe."  
  
Akari tugged Hirato's tie up, making all distance nonexistent. "Maybe?"  
  
"I'm not convinced yet."  
  
Akari glared at Hirato's smug face and ordered him to sit. "Lean back and hold yourself up." He licked his lips as Hirato followed his instructions. It was like Hirato was purposefully baiting Akari to eat him up. "Good. Now look up and don't make a sound."  
  
Akari slid onto Hirato's lap and licked his neck. His hands wandered from Hirato's chest to his hips and finally to his crotch. Akari smiled triumphantly as Hirato's breathing became shorter and sharper as he stroked Hirato's growing member. "Do you like this, Hirato?"  
  
"Yes, professor." Hirato whispered against Akari's ear, licking his lobes. "Extremely so."  
  
Akari felt his whole body tremble. He climbed off of Hirato and kneeled in between his legs. He almost sighed at the sight of Hirato’s bulge. He hadn’t realized that Hirato’s penis was so big until he unzipped Hirato’s pants and pulled out his erection. Using a finger, he pushed on  the tip of Hirato’s cock before he covered the head  with his hand and squeezed it. Hirato's moan encouraged Akari to slide his hand down his length, varying the tempo of how he slid his hand back up and down again until he saw traces of pre-cum on the cockhead. Akari greedily licked the white liquid and pinched the head as he sucked and squeezed his length.  
  
Akari pulled his head back to inspect Hirato's disheveled state only to meet a smug and sexy Hirato leaning back and waiting. Akari wanted to strangle the smug look off Hirato’s face. He wanted to replace it with something more remorseful. He wanted Hirato to look needy. The thought of Hirato begging made Akari feel uncomfortably excited. Akari placed his hands on either side of Hirato's thighs and spread him even wider. He hated the fact that all it took was the thought of Hirato writhing under him to turn him on so incorrigibly he could think nothing else but to enslave his mouth with Hirato’s cock. Akari opened his mouth and covered Hirato's length like a starved man. He bobbed his head, slightly grazing Hirato's cock with his teeth, bathing the length of the muscle with his tongue. Hirato’s cock reached the back of Akari’s throat making Akari choke slightly. He had to relax and open his mouth wider to accommodate Hirato's length into his mouth before he continued swallowing Hirato whole.  
  
Akari found the feel of Hirato's penis against his lips deliciously addictive and found his cum even more addictive. Akari swallowed. "Are you convinced yet?" Akari's throat hurt a bit but he couldn't help but lick his lips for traces of Hirato's cum.  
  
Hirato pulled Akari against him and licked the cum on his chin. "Not enough." Hirato's mouth trailed down Akari's throat. "Never enough." Akari gasped as Hirato sucked on his Adam's apple. Hirato's nimble fingers were working on unbuttoning his shirt and allowing Hirato's mouth to wreak havoc to his senses. Akari suddenly found himself pinned top of the table. He stifled a moan as Hirato’s leg pushed against his erection. He’d be damned if Hirato ever found out how much he liked being roughed up.  
  
Hirato jerked his hips against Akari, adding pressure to his cock and pushing the table forward. "I’m going to fall!" Akari hissed.  
  
"Deeper, I hope, my sweet Akari." Hirato bit the base of his neck,sucking hard as he grinded against Akari.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Akari was finding it difficult to sound angry. He couldn't even snap at Hirato for chuckling especially when the man knew what to do with his hips. He moaned against Hirato's soft lips. He reveled in the delicious wetness of Hirato’s tongue. He moaned even louder when he felt his zipper move down and his cock proudly sticking out and moving against Hirato's. "So..."  
  
Akari felt Hirato's mouth on his collarbone, his chest, his nipples. If this was how it felt to be eaten, Akari wouldn’t mind dying. He let out a sigh as Hirato pulled his pants off and lifted his legs over Hirato's shoulders. Akari dug his fingers into Hirato's hair as he felt Hirato's mouth, tongue, and teeth on his penis. Hirato's name was an unending chant of groans, moans, and sighs. Akari felt him suck, bite, and swallow. Akari reached for the edge of the table, half-heartedly clutching as he slowly reached climax. To his dismay, Hirato pulled away.  
  
"More!" Akari cried before he could stop himself. His legs were spread apart, one dangling over the table and the other poised for action, ready for the next act of pleasure.  
  
Hirato pushed Akari's buttocks up and spread his ass cheeks apart. Akari felt Hirato's tongue lick his pert hole. He felt Hirato laving and darting his tongue, trying to coax it to open up. It was lewd  even slightly disgusting but Akari loved every bit of it. Akari gasped in pleasure as Hirato pushed his tongue in and out and then his finger, and finally he felt Hirato’s big throbbing cock push in. Akari clung harder to the edge of the table, fearing he might fall against Hirato's rough thrusts. He felt Hirato's greedy mouth on his and shivered. All Akari could think of was Hirato: Hirato's hands under his knees, Hirato's cock in his anus, Hirato's tongue in his mouth.  
  
Hirato. Hirato. Hirato.  
  
"Say yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Say it."  
  
"Yes. Yes. Yes." Akari shrieked his last affirmation to whatever Hirato was getting on. All he could think of was how hot Hirato's cock was and how he wanted to eat it all.  
  
"Good." Hirato planted a breathy kiss on Akari's collarbone. "You shall stay in the Tower while waiting for the outcome of the deliberation."  
  
"W-what?!" Akari was quickly silenced by the tantalizing movement of Hirato's hips and Hirato's mouth on his.  
  
"Unless, you are unsatisfied?" Hirato smirked and pushed deeper.  
  
Akari's face burned as he clung to Hirato, "More."  
  
"I'm sorry, Doctor. You would need to speak louder for me to hear."  
  
"I said, more!"  
  
Akari could feel Hirato smirk as he pushed even deeper. Akari wasn't quite sure if he hated Hirato enough to want him to stop or make him cum so much he wouldn't be able to move the next day. He bit Hirato's neck and jerked his hips forward making it even more difficult for Hirato to stop. Akari wrapped his legs around Hirato’s hips, allowing Hirato to deliciously push even deeper into him. I have you now, Hirato, Akari thought as he kissed Hirato and devoured his tongue. He was finally going to own this man. He was finally going to make him beg for more.  
  
Hirato became more rough and urgent. His hands were planted on Akari’s hips. Akari couldn’t help but writhe in pleasure as he felt himself slowly reach his limit. He arched his back, receiving Hirato’s thrusts and relishing the feel of Akari’s own hands squeezing and teasing his own penis. The climax was one of the most delectable experiences Akari has ever had. He couldn’t quite choose which one turned him on more: His ass full of Hirato’s cum or his own cum on Hirato’s chest and stomach.  
  
“Oh?” Hirato’s voice sounded like honey in Akari’s ears. “You have to save some of your energy.” He leaned forward to nip his ears. “We have guests.”  
  
The word 'guests' brought Akari back to his senses, or whatever was left of it. He pushed Hirato off of him and immediately looked for and grabbed his clothes. He hurriedly pulled on his underwear and pants, facing away from Hirato to hide the redness of his face. “We’re still not done negotiating.”  
  
“Of course, doctor. There is room for more negotiations tonight.” Akari face burned bright red as he buckled his pants. He mentally berated himself for getting excited. “The bathroom is on the other side of the room, Doctor.”  
  
Akari stormed to the opposite side of the room hiding his face in his crumpled shirt. He was so embarrassed that he was angry at Hirato for not stopping him from walking away. He became  angrier when he realized his train of thoughts. He slammed the door of the bathroom behind him.  
  
One day, Akari thought to himself as he washed his face and smoothed back his hair. I’m going to make him scream my name. He looked at the reflection in the mirror in front of him. His cheeks were red, his eyes were dilated, and he felt the comfortable sting between his legs. He buried his face in his hands in frustration. Damn that man. Damn his gigantic cock.  
  
A knock on the door brought his attention back to reality. “Yes, what is it?”  
  
“Doctor,” Tsukumo’s voice was small but firm. He should be relieved that he was no longer alone in the room with Hirato. He should be but he wasn’t. “Your coffee is ready.”  
  
“Thank you, Tsukumo. I will be done in a few minutes.” Akari took a deep breath and told himself to calm down. He was a doctor and the main reason why he was on the second ship was to make sure that Gareki and Yogi were taken care of. He was not here to get a second taste of Hirato’s hot pulsing cock. That was definitely not his main priority. He opened the door and walked back in the room. “As we were saying, Hirato.” He sat across the annoyingly pristine looking man. It was unfair that Hirato looked like nothing happened. Akari picked up his cup and sipped. He’ll have to think of another way to convince him.


End file.
